


Homemade

by WeSayNosoro



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Also most of the other Muse members get a line or two but yknow, F/F, Fluff, HBD Eli!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: Honoka has a special present for Eli's birthday.





	Homemade

"Happy birthday, Eli-chan!"

Honoka bursts into Eli's classroom, armed with a package wrapped in shiny blue paper. Eli looks up, a soft smile painting her features as her friend skips towards her, almost tripping over a chair in the process.

"Slow down there, you'll hurt yourself," Eli says with a small chuckle.

Honoka holds the present up, grinning from ear to ear. "I made this myself!" she states, puffing her chest out proudly.

"Really?"

In response, Honoka hands the present over, and she watches Eli open it up, making sure not to destroy whatever is inside it. The wrapping paper falls to the floor, and Eli unfolds what looks like a lump of wool.

"A scarf?" she asks, holding it at its full length. It is, indeed, a long scarf, with blue and orange stripes across it, and tassels at each end. Honoka nods excitedly.

"Yep! I got Kotori-chan to teach me how to knit, and it took ages."

To show how hard she worked, Honoka holds her hands out to Eli, which are covered in small red scratches. A plaster is even wrapped around her index finger. "The needles aren't even sharp, but you know what I'm like..." she says with a sheepish smile.

Eli shakes her head, unable to suppress her glee. "No, it's fine. This scarf is gorgeous! I'm surprised you actually took the time to make it for me!"

"Ahaha... Well, I know you like making accessories, so I wanted to make something of my own!"

Upon closer inspection, Eli notices that the stitches are slightly off in places, and there are tiny holes in it, but that doesn't matter to her. She wraps it around her neck, inhaling the scent of sweets that always hangs around Honoka.

"Thank you so much."

\---

"Ah! Umi-chan, I forgot my scarf! Can I borrow yours?"

After school, the nine girls are walking home as the harsh wind blows around them. Honoka rubs her gloved hands together, hopping from foot to foot to keep herself warm.

"Huh? I thought I reminded you this morning to bring your scarf!" Umi replies, eyes narrowed in displeasure.

"Yeah, but I was running late!"

"I can't give you my scarf otherwise I'll have nothing. You'll have to run home or something."

Honoka pouts, turning back to Kotori, who only gives an apologetic smile. "This sucks," she says with a shiver.

"Why don't you share with me, Honoka? My scarf is long enough for the two of us," Eli points out, and the gleam in Honoka's eyes immediately returns.

"Really? You'll really let me share?"

Eli nods in confirmation, and Honoka leaps towards her, hugging her tightly.

"Talk about overreacting," Maki offhandedly mumbles.

"And besides, you made this scarf for me, it's only fair I let you share."

Eli loosens the scarf to let Honoka in, and wraps it around again.

Nozomi smirks. "Oh, I see now. Orange and blue, warm and cold. You two are perfect for each other!"

"What?" Eli's face heats up, and she can't tell if it's from Nozomi's remark, or from how close she is to Honoka. Or both.

Nozomi suggestively nudges Rin in the side, who grins. "Tell us when the marriage is!"

Right now, Eli would probably want to hide herself, but then Honoka grips her hand, complaining of the cold, and she decides that she doesn't mind this. It's her birthday, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guess who's back from the dead
> 
> Ok I'll be more active now I swear... I'll be updating my victorian AU tomorrow, and I'll also write another part of my pirate/mermaid AU sometime this week!
> 
> Fun fact about me: I know how to knit and I actually have knitted scarves before


End file.
